Sonic.exe 3: Evil Returns
Do you remember Sonic.exe? I remember. If you don't know what it is then let me explain. It's about a guy named Tom who finds a cursed version of Sonic and alot of creepy stuff happens. I read the Creepypasta (Or watched someone read it) and thought it was kind of creepy but, looking back at it now, it wasn't really scary. It was sort of funny. For a long time I always thought it was fake but really, it's real. It started out as a normal day of 9/8/19, I was just looking around my house for who knows what. Well, looking in the closet I saw something, it looked like a disc. I picked it up and, sure enough, it was a disc. It had a cover with nothing but a word, drawn with marker, saying "Sonic", I was excited (Which was kind of stupid of me.) I putted the disc inside my computer and waited... until a icon appeared. It had a image of sonic with hyperealistic eyes and a bloody smile. Under the image it said "X is watching". I was strongly confused, but I clicked on it anyway. Oh I wish I didn't. The Sega logo appeared and after that, the title screen appeared, but something wasn't right. The background was normal but there was no music and sonic was nowhere to be seen. After about 20 seconds of no Sonic, he appeared and the cclassic Sonic music played but after the music stopped, something happened. Sonic's eyes turned red and he smiled a horrible smile. The background was all red and I saw dead animals. "Oh no" I said "It's Sonic.exe all over again." Then I heard Sonic talk, in a creepy voice, "Let's play Round 3." The game started by itself and the stage level text said "Act 0 The Void". After that, Sonic appeared but it wasn't Sonic.exe or the Sonic we know and love. He was bleeding and crying. I heard crying in the background and it didn't sound like fake crying, it was like someone was being held catived. I pressed the right arrow key and he didn't walk like he always did, he limped. I pressed shift and he didn't run he always limped. I press space, he didn't jump. "Ok I guess I'll just walk" I said. After about 10 seconds of walking, I saw them. Tails, Knuckles, Eggman, Amy, Creamy, and sally, all dead. They all had there heads sliced off and there organs were everywhere. It was truly horrible. As a kept walking I heard laughter, the same laughter from the Sonic.exe game. After about 20 seconds of walking, Sonic.exe appeared, or better know as X. Sonic jumped and fell down, I jumped as well because of how loud the noise of X teleporting was. The sound sounded like screams of people in hell. "You think you can win?" X said, " You can't". X holder out a bloody knife and prepared to kill Sonic. Sonic started crying and shivering. But then, when X was about to stab Sonic, a light appeared causing X to teleport away. Sonic looked up at the light and then the screen started to fade to white, like Sonic was going to Heaven. Then the screen went to black and text said " Act 1 Green Hills Zone" Sonic appeared as his normal self again, but the background was far from normal. The ground was blood red and the trees had skeletons on there, it was like hell. I was confused but happy to see that Sonic was back to his normal because now I can run. The music was the Green Hills theme but deep and distorted. I decided to move Sonic, he didn't limp. As a walked, I saw something. I stopped and saw it was a mangled up skeleton of a animal. I jumped on it and instead of a animal jumping out, it was blood and organs. Also, it screamed ablood certaling scream. Sonic the looked at me, I saw he was crying like he didn't want to do it. But then he stopped and look forward, like he knew he had to do it because they weren't his friends anymore. I noticed the level was like Act 1 but the enemys were different, the fish were teeth, the robot crabs were skulls with crab legs, and the other robots were mangled up skeletons of animals. After the level I had to face a boss. The first boss was..... Tails but he looked different. He was all gray and colorless, he had a stitched up smile, and a had sharp claws. Sonic looked shocked and terrified. Tail's boss fight was just him flying aroun trying to kill you and sometimes drop a bomb down. I beated him easily. After defeating him he split into two and all his organs and blood spilled everywhere. There was no happy music, just Sonic stairing at his dead friend. After 30 seconds, the next Act began. The text said "Act 2 The Blood Factory" Act 2 was different from the first Act, it wasn't a recreation of Act 2, it was....... different. There was blood going to and out tubes, the background had a animation of animals being crushed by a crusher covered with blood, and the music was just metal sounds, just that. The enemys were the same but there was a new enemy that looked like........... a person. The face was mangled but it's body was normal. The shirt was green covered with blood, he had brown shorts covered with blood, and he floated towards me and I heard it say ".....Help...... me...." "Who could this be?" I thought "Is it Tom form the original Sonic.exe? I knew he might of got killed by X but is his soul stuck in the very game am playing?" I kept on playing and ran away from him. He got me but instead of Sonic losing rings, the screen cut to black and then it flickered showing the things face. The game crushed and then took me back to the beginning, was pale as a ghost. I saw Sonic was also pale of what he saw. I snapped out it and went on. When I in encountered the thing again, I jumped over it when it got close to me and ran. I made to the end and had to fight another boss, this time it was Knuckles. He was like Tails but he had something different, his hands were coupted off and were replaced with knives, he had no eyes, and his mouth was wide open. He ran around the area and jumped up to hit me. He was more difficult but I beated him in 5 minutes. When I defeated him, he flow into the back and landed on a crusher, and got crushed. The next Act began. The text said " Act 3 The Lab" Act 3 was just like Act 2, it wasn't a recreation of Act 3. The background had a giant computer room and on the computer it switches sentences. They said "X sees everything.", "God isn't real, X is the only god.", and " Your next". There were no rings to collect and no enemys to kill, just Sonic walking through a abandoned lab with no one around. I then saw a giant computer and Eggman was standing there. Sonic approached Eggman and when he feel went up to him the screen went to black. Then Sonic was in the middle of the floor lying down. He got up and looked around. The giant computer turned on showing..... a dead body of a guy holding a Sonic plush with red eyes in his arm. "It was him." I said. The computer started to shake and then robotic arms came out of the ground, and as they did the computer showed pictures in my gallery. When the robotic arms fully have raised, the fight began. The computer jumped into the stage and started to chase after me. I ran and ran, then missiles came out of the ceiling and aimed right at me. They fired came straight at me. I jumped over some of them but got it by one of them. I died and got a game over. The game made restart the boss fight again. This was only of the many attacks this thing had. One of its attacks had one of its robotic hands try to grab me and you have to jump on them to give the computer damage. Another one of its ATTACKS was were it spawned those teeth from the first stage and make them cry to bit me. It's last attack is one of the hardest ones yet, the computer will start to charge right at and you have to be very fast. I died on this attack a few times but when I do it when he is charging, the attack is kind of easy. When I defeat it, it explodes and Eggman falls down and his he is dead on the spot, but what I noticed about his was he had his body parts stitched on like he was some doll. The next Act began. "Act 4 Amy?" The Name of the level telled me that the boss was going to be Amy because.... well its name is Amy but it had a question mark. Why does it have that? When the level started, I saw Amy standing there. I walked up to Amy and then she looked be hid her then something happened. She turned into a beast, it wasn't Amy no more. The thing started to walk towards me. I press left and started to run away from what ever Amy has become. As I was running away form that..... thing, I saw some saws, I knew they'd be a obstacle but I had to be very careful not to get hit. If I got hit ,I die. If I take a break, I get killed by that thing. Good thing the saws were easy to avoid. At the end there was pit of chainsaws, knives, and saws. I jumped over the pit and as the thing got close to the pit, it fell down to its death. The nightmare ended, for now. "Act 5 The Graveyard" The level was just that, a graveyard. When I went on a grave it had a E on top of Sonic, telling me to press E. Pressed it and it read the following: RIP (Beep) He got killed on 9/8/19 (Beep) - 2019 I was shivering and also confused. "Am I dead?" I thought. All the other graves had people who haven't even died yet. One of them was for Tom. After killing all the enemys, I came across the last grave. It read: RIP Cream She got killed on #/#/12 1990 - 2012 Then after reading the text, a hand grabbed Sonic's leg and tired to pull him down. I could hear Sonic screaming for help. I saw that text said "Press space to get out." in blood red. Pressed space like 100 times and then Sonic fell down. He got up and when he did, something was raising out of the grave. It was cream, he was colorless and she had stitched on smile. She then stretched her head towards me. I jumped on her head and she took damage. She also did some of Tails' attacks like the bombs or the flying trying to kill me. When I defeated her, her head fell over and when it hit the ground, it showed a image of a close up of here bloody face and head open showing her brain. The next Act began. "Act 6 The ####" The level was the void again. I saw Sally standing there stairing at me. She then said "Well, you are almost to the end." "You can talk?" I said confused and creeped out. "Yes and I can hear you too but enough talk, am gonna kill you until you lose all of you lifes." I saw I only had 4 lives left so I was kind of screwed. Sally the revealed herself, she looked exactly like what she looked like in Sally.exe. She then turned into fire and chased after me though the void. All the dead bodys on the characters come to life, they were just the past boss fights I fighted. I practiced. Sally then started to rage and say "NO YOU CAN'T WIN!!!!!!! I WILL NOT LET YOU WIN!!!!!!!!!" Her voice started to fade away as she said "YOU WON'T SURVIVE AGAINST X!!!!!!!" Her voice, along with her body, faded away. It was time to fight X. The Act started, the text said "Act 7 THE END" The level started and I was in the castle from the original Sonic.exe. I did what Eggman did but, when I got to the end, instead of dying I made it to a throne room. The characters who got there souls taken by X had there heads on gates. I was scared but was determined to beat the game, I must end Sonic.exe before someone else find another copy of one of those games. I saw X on his throne, smiling. "I've been expecting you." He said "You defeated my puppets, just as I planned." "You messed with to many people, you killed so many. I wouldn't let you harm anymore. It's time to end your games." I said "But I have a question to ask you." "What is it?" He said. "Why are you doing?" I said. "Because" he said "I need souls to live, you are one of those fresh souls who will make me a true god, besides I already am one now." X said "Now, I shall take your soul and became a almighty, powerful God." He then started to transform into someone. I thought he would transform into a Golden version of Sonic.exe, I was wrong. He transformed into his true form, he was now X. He was a demon with giant wings, giant claws, horns, was human like, and had scrap teeth. He breathed fire and the whole place got on fire, everything was glitching crazily. I moved Sonic and made him jump onto X. X screamed, it sounded like his teleporting sound back in the Void, he then started throwing spears at me, I dodged them, and started to destroy everything. He then broke the gates with heads on them and they all started to float and point at me and then got thrown at me. I dodged them all. X started to shoot fire at, but I dodged them. He then started to glitch the whole game even more. "WHY CAN'T I KILL YOU!!!!!!!!???? WHY AREN'T MY POWERS WORKING!!!!!!!????" X said. "It's because your getting weaker. Your using up to much of those souls." I said sarcastically. "TIME TO USE ALL THE POWER I HAVE!!!!!!!! I DON'T CARE IF I LOSE EVERYTHING, I JUST WANT YOU DEAD!!!!!!!!!" The game started to glitch even more and then X became a giant, then he lifted up his arm and spears spawned out of nowhere ready to attack. "DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" X screamed. The whole game glitched so hard that the computer start to get slow giving me chance to escape. The spears went down and the game unglitched and X lost all his powers. The game crushed and then a pop up came up. It read: Thank you, you freed our souls. He's gone no, he's fianlly dead for good. You may go on, your soul is free but not in the way of going to a better place. You get to be free from playing this game and also destroy it because when the game reboots, he comes back. Let's keep him dead. Bye for now. -Tom I took the disc out and destroyed it. I then throw it in the trash and I never saw it again. X is gone now. The end of the evil is here, be free now. Goodbye DON'T PLAY ANOTHER SONIC.EXE GAME NEVER AGAIN!!!!!!!! HE'LL COME BACK!!!!!! Category:Sonic Category:File Extensions Category:SUPR SKAREY IMAG Category:Random Capitalization Category:English Class Failure Category:Crappypasta Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Blood Category:YOU'RE NEXT Category:Stuff Blowing Up